Ayúdame a seguir viviendo
by Rue Primrose
Summary: Carlisle conoce a Bella cuando llega al hospital por ser golpeada por sus padres, y decide que él y su familia la adoptarán. Los Cullen ayudarán a Bella a superar su horrible pasado, y a salir adelante. M por violencia.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stefenie Meyer. Pero la trama de este fic es mía, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.

¡Atención!: si eres menor de dieciocho años te recomiendo que no leas esta historia, contiene palabras violentas y contenido adulto. Ahora si quieres seguir leyendo… ¡ya no es mi responsabilidad!

Capítulo 1:

Pov Carlisle:

Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, tengo treinta años y actualmente resido en Forcs, Washington.

Mi esposa Esme, nuestros hijos y yo nos hemos mudado a este pueblito hace ya cuatro meses.

Nuestros hijos… esos pequeños angelitos… Emmett y Rosalie de doce años, Alice y Edward de diez años, y Jasper de ocho años.

Todos ellos son adoptados, porque mi esposa no puede tener hijos debido a que a los dieciséis años fue diagnosticada de cáncer del cérvix in situ, es decir cáncer en la superficie del cuello del útero*.

Para curar su enfermedad los médicos debieron de realizarle una histerectomía, que significa la extracción del útero.

Cuando Esme y yo nos conocimos, teníamos dieciocho años, y ella aún no superaba el no poder tener hijos, estaba sumida en una profunda depresión. Desde pequeña soñaba con tener niños, se imaginaba casada y viviendo en una casa repleta de pequeños correteando y haciendo travesuras.

Un tratamiento psicológico y mucho amor de mi parte la ayudaron a salir a flote, pero su vida no estaba completa del todo… ella quería hijos.

Decidimos adoptar, y ahora tenemos cinco hijos, cinco ángeles caídos del cielo que le han devuelto la vida a mi esposa.

Un sonido muy familiar me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me hizo volver al presente. Me encontraba en el hospital, como cada día ejerciendo mi profesión de médico pediatra.

Tomé mi Viper, que era de donde provenía el sonido. Tenía que atender una emergencia.

Salí corriendo de mi despacho hacia el área de emergencias. Al llegar vi a Jane, la jefa del área de pediatría.

-¡Carlisle, necesitamos tu ayuda urgente! –Dijo Jane apresuradamente. -Prepárate para suturar.

Corrí y me preparé lo más rápido que pude, el caso pintaba ser muy grave.

–Isabella Swan, seis años, presenta moretones en todo su cuerpo, quemaduras de cigarrillos en los pies, un profundo corte en la frente y otros cortes en los brazos. –Me informó un paramédicos.

Maldecí a quien le haya hecho semejante atrocidad a la pequeña Isabella. La niña estaba inconsciente, con grandes moretones por todo el cuerpo, además de quemaduras, un corte en la frente, del cual salía sangre a borbotones, y otros cortes pequeños en sus brazitos, pero que igual sangraban profusamente.

Tuve que suturar los cortes, y ordenar que le administraran bolsas de sangre, ya que había perdido bastante y estaba débil.

-¿Quién le hizo esto? –Pregunté a los paramédicos una vez que dejamos a Isabella en UCI**.

-Sus vecinos escucharon gritos provenientes de su casa, y llamaron a la policía… -Respondió Felix, uno de los paramédicos.

-¡No! ¡No me digas que…! –Lo interrumpí enfurecido.

-Sí. Fueron sus padres, ellos la golpearon. –Dijo con tristeza.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo alguien puede dañar de ese modo a esa chiquita preciosa? Habiendo personas como Esme y yo que no podemos tener hijos, ¡ellos que pudieron tener una hija la han despreciado! –Pensé.

Una idea vino velozmente a mi cabeza.

-Sí, es increíble lo que le han hecho a la pequeña. –Dije y me marché. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Isabella, todavía inconsciente en una de las camas de la UCI… tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan hermosa.

Aunque su carita preciosa estaba pálida, sus mejillas amoratadas y tan delgada que se le notaban los huesos, era preciosa. Una niña inocente que había sido rechazada y golpeada por sus "padres", pero que el destino había puesto en mi camino, y en el de mi familia.

Hoy hablaré con Esme, y si ella acepta, adoptaremos a la pequeña Isabella.

*La enfermedad de Esme es real, he investigado en google para poner datos precisos y reales.

**UCI: unidad de cuidados intensivos.

¡Wow! He aquí mi nuevo fic, que en mi opinión es más coherente que el otro. Me he esforzado en escribir mejor.

¡Si dejan reviews subirán mi ánimo para seguir escribiendo!


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero la universidad me tiene atareada, tuve los exámenes finales por suerte todos bien, y empecé las clases de vuelta, sin vacaciones de por medio.  
¡Pero me hice este ratito libre para escribirles!  
Chicas, me encantaron todos sus reviews y alertas, gracias por eso. Pero hubo un review que he borrado, decía algo como: ¡continúa hija de puta!  
Acepto halagos, críticas y todo menos insultos, por favor. O si me vas a insultar hacelo desde tu cuenta en ff por favor, da la cara…  
Bueno, bueno. El capítulo xd.  
Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stefenie Meyer. Pero la trama de este fic es mía, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.  
¡Atención!: si eres menor de dieciocho años te recomiendo que no leas esta historia, contiene palabras violentas y contenido adulto. Ahora si quieres seguir leyendo… ¡ya no es mi responsabilidad!  
Capítulo 2:  
Pov Bella:  
Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo seis años y vivo en Forcks, Washington.  
—¡Por qué, Diosito? ¿Por qué mis papis no me quieren? Mis compañeritos del cole tienen unos papis buenos, y yo tengo unos malos. ¿Por qué me tocaron los papis malos a mí? Espero que tú sí me quieras –digo hecha un ovillo en el suelo.  
Estoy en el sótano de mi casa, castigada. Según mi mami me he portado mal, pero yo no he hecho nada. Haga lo que haga mis papis me pegan.  
—¡Entra! –dijo mi mami empujándome al interior del sótano —Aquí te quedas hasta que yo decida que puedes salir, ¡y no hay comida! ¿Me escuchaste, Isabella? –me gritó y no respondí por miedo a decir algo que la enfureciera más. —¡Isabella! –dijo golpeándome muy fuerte en mi mejilla derecha.  
—¡Autch! –dije frotándome la mejilla. —¡Sí, ya entendí.  
—¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme como hija una niña tan estúpida? –dijo, cerró la puerta del sótano con llave y se marchó.  
Desde entonces estoy aquí solita, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero mi pancita hace mucho ruido. Tengo hambre, quiero agua, quiero mi osito de peluche con el que duermo…  
Me sobresalto al oír el sonido de un coche, es el coche de mi papi. Me pongo de pie, me asomo a la puerta del sótano para oír si mis papis se gritan o no. Me siento rara, todo lo que me rodea da vueltas, y no tengo muchas fuerzas.  
Puedo oír que mi papi estaciona el coche y entra a casa.  
—Tres días, ¡te fuiste hace tres días y encima regresas borracho! ¿A caso pretendes que te perdone? ¿Qué haga como si nada? ¿En dónde estuviste? ¿Con tu amante, con esa puta? –le grita mi mami a mi papi, pero él no responde. ¡Contéstame carajo!  
Siempre es lo mismo: mis papis pelean, él le pega fuerte a mi mami y se va por ahí unos cuantos días, no sé a dónde. Regresa y mi mami le grita por haberse ido, y mi papi le vuelve a pegar.  
—¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada, porque gracias a mí tú y la inútil de tu hija viven, ¡yo las mantengo a ambas! –dice mi papi con una voz rara, mi mami dice que él llega borracho, pero yo no sé qué significa eso. —Mi casa, mis reglas. Aquí yo mando y hago lo que se me de la gana, así que mejor mantente calladita, porque podría ponerte de patitas en la calle a ti y a tu hija ahora mismo si así quisiera. ¿Entendido? –dijo y escucho a mi mami gritar… la está golpeando.  
Y dentro de poco, cuando él se canse de golpearla a ella, vendrá por mí.  
—¿Dónde está la pequeña estúpida? ¡Tráela! –dice mi papi refiriéndose a mí.  
Comienzo a llorar y a temblar, ya sé lo que me espera. Golpes y más golpes. Luego él se irá y mi madre me golpeará a mí, diciéndome cosas como: "¡tú tienes la culpa! ¡Por tu culpa nos pasa esto! ¡Tú no debiste haber nacido!".  
—Otra vez no, por favor. Diosito, ayúdame –susurro.  
Tengo que hacer algo para poder salir de aquí, los vecinos tienen que enterarse de que mis papis me pegan.  
De pronto tengo una gran idea, no sé si todo saldrá bien, pero tendré que intentarlo.  
Inmediatamente vuelvo a hacerme un ovillo en el suelo, como si jamás hubiese estado escuchando tras la puerta. Me preparo para lo que haré.  
Mi mami viene por mí. Abre la puerta y grita:  
—¡Isabella, levántate y ven aquí ahora!  
Me levanto con dificultad porque todo da vueltas. Pero tengo que llevar a cabo mi plan o mis papis me golpearán por siempre.  
—¿A caso estás sorda? ¡Te digo que vengas aquí! –me dice mi mami y como puedo subo las escaleras del sótano para salir.  
Cuando salgo de ese oscuro lugar tengo que cerrar los ojos al principio, hasta que me acostumbro a la luz. Mi mami está toda golpeada, su cara está bañada en ese líquido rojo llamado sangre.  
Lo que hago es correr como puedo hasta mi habitación, antes de que puedan golpearme.  
Abro mi ventana lo más rápido que puedo, escucho los pasos en la escalera… vienen por mí.  
No tengo fuerza para hablar o gritar, pero lo hago. Grito por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Grito con las pocas fuerzas que tengo. Sé que algún vecino me escuchará, o eso espero.  
—¡Cállate, estúpida! – me grita mi papi, luego cierra la ventana… pero seguro que los vecinos han escuchado mis gritos y los suyos.  
No sé cuántas veces mi papi me golpea. Siento algo caliente recorrerme la frente cuando me golpeo esa zona de mi cuerpo contra la ventana, al intentar alejarme de él.  
Siento que me arden los pies, como si me los estuviera quemando con algo. Luego creo, porque veo borroso, que saca un cuchillo de su pantalón y me hace pequeños cortes en mis brazos.  
Justo cuando empiezo a creer que mi plan ha fracasado y que mis papis me golpearán por el resto de mi vida, escucho voces lejanas que gritan, pero no puedo entender qué dicen.  
Las voces se hacen cada vez más lejanas, mis párpados me pesan mucho, y todo se vuelve negro.  
Cuando abro mis ojos con mucho esfuerzo me doy cuenta que estoy en una habitación pintada de blanco. Me duele todo y no sé dónde estoy.  
Pero estoy segura de algo: no estoy en mi casa, y las personas que se encuentran a mi lado observándome no son mis papis.

Bueno, capítulo fuerte contado por Bella.  
Tengan en cuenta que Bella tiene seis años, por eso el lenguaje es algo infantil.  
Me ha costado escribirlo, ponerme en el lugar de una niña de seis, tuve que reeditar varias veces lo que escribía porque por momentos usaba lenguaje adulto, y Bella es una pequeña.  
Esto es lo que ha salido, espero tengan en cuenta el esfuerzo que he puesto en este capítulo.  
¡Dejen reviews!


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Dios chicas! Lo siento, créanme. Pero la universidad me tiene hasta la médula con trabajos, y me he hecho este ratito para actualizar.

¡Sepan comprender por favor!

Sin más les dejo el capítulo, ¡saludos! Y perdón por la espera.

PD: amé sus reviews, mil gracias.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama de este fic es mía, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.

¡Atención!: si eres menor de dieciocho años te recomiendo que no leas esta historia, contiene palabras violentas y contenido adulto. Ahora si quieres seguir leyendo… ¡ya no es mi responsabilidad!

Capítulo 3:

Pov Esme:

Mi nombre es Esme Cullen, tengo 30 años y estoy viviendo desde hace algunos meses con mi esposo Carlisle y nuestros cinco hijos en Forks, Washington.

Carlisle... a ese hombre le debo mi vida, gracias a él hoy sonrío y soy una mujer feliz. Bueno, y gracias a nuestros cinco angelitos.

Tenemos dos niñas, Alice y Rosalie, y tres niños, Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Me gustaría tener otra niña, otra princesita.

me encuentro en mi hogar, cocinando la cena. Mi esposo no tardará en llegar, hoy trabaja hasta más tarde en el hospital.

—¡Mamá, llegó papá! -dice la pequeña Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me volteo a verla, está en el marco de la puerta de la cocina dando saltitos de alegría porque ha llegado su padre.

—Cariño, ve a decirles a tus hermanos Emmett y Rosalie que pongan la mesa, ya cenamos -le dije sonriendo.

Alice sale corriendo a hacer lo que le he pedido, luego entra mi marido por la puerta de la cocina.

—Amor -le digo abrazándolo. —¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Muy bien, tengo una noticia que darte -me dice y me besa en los labios. ¡Dios! Mi corazón palpita en mi pecho como el día en que nos conocimos. Cada día amo más a este hombre...

—¡Puaj! -dice emmett entrando a la cocina junto con Rosalie.

—¡Búsquense una habitación! -dice Rosalie con cara de asco.

—Le estoy demostrando a su madre que la amo -dice Carlisle sonriendo.

—Vayan a poner la mesa pequeños, ya comemos -les digo sonriendo.

Los niños me obedecen y van al comedor a poner la mesa.

—Voy a cambiarme -me dice Carlisle y me besa la frente.

Carlisle sale de la cocina, y yo termino con la cena. Cuando está todo listo me voy hacia el comedor, donde todos mis angelitos ya est´án sentados esperando.

Cuando terminamos de cenar,, Carlisle se aclara la garganta.

—Familia, quiero contarles algo -dice y todos ponemos nuestra atención en él.

Pov Rosalie:

Papá nos cuenta de la niña que conoció en el trabajo, la tal Isabella. Mamá corre a abrazarlo, está feliz porque habrá otra niña en la familia. Lágrimas de alegría corren por sus mejillas.

Mamá y papá abrazados sonríen; Alice y Edward hablan muy contentos sobre su nueva hermana, sobre a qué jugarán con ella; Emmett sonríe con sus hoyuelos marcados; Jasper, bueno él está callado y tranquilo como siempre.

Y yo... ¡yo odio a la tal Isabella! Todos están súper mega felices con la idea de tener una nueva hermana, ¡la amarán más que a mí!

Todos me abandonarán igual que mis padres, me dejarán de querer.

Los recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Recuerdo aquel día en el que mis padres decidieron abandonarme en ese horrible horfanato.

—Mami, papi, ¡no me dejen! -decía yo, tenía cinco años.

—Cariño es por tu bien, no podemos mantenerte -dijo mi madre.

—Aquí te cuidarán mejor, cariño -dijo mi padre depositando un beso en mi frente. —Nunca olvides que te queremos.

Mis padres eran muy pobres, a veces no nos alcanzaba para comer. A mi padre lo habían echado de su trabajo, y no conseguía otro.

Ese día me llevaron a un parque, pasamos un día genial, en familia.

Por la noche me dijeron que me llevarían a un lugar, y me dejaron ahí, en ese feo y tenebroso horfanato.

Ese día y los siguientes cinco años de mi vida fueron una mierda. Hasta que cuando tenía 10 años llegaron Carlisle y Esme, y me adoptaron.

Y ahora adoptarán a otra niña, y me querrán menos.

—¡No puedes permitir que eso pase! -me gritó mi conciencia.

—¡No pueden adoptar a otra niña! ¡Ya tienen cinco hijos! ¿Para qué uno más? -digo enfadada.

—Rose, tu mamá y yo queremos otra niña, tus hermanos quieren otra hermanita. ¿A caso tú no? -me dice mi padre.

—¡No! -digo y salgo corriendo, subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta de un portazo.

—Te abandonarán, te dejarán -me dice una vocesita en mi interior.

Siento tanta... rabia, impotencia, y soledad. Me siento sola.

Ante este pensamiento corro al baño, me arrodillo frente al inodoro. Pongo dos dedos en mi boca, y devuelvo toda la cena.

Siento un gran alibio al vomitar, hoy he comido más de 500 calorías, pero sé que al vomitar adelgazaré. Estoy gorda, ¡peso 54 kilos! ¡Y hoy he interrumpido la dieta de comer 300 calorías al día!

Cuando me estoy por poner de pie, escucho una voz tras de mí.

—¿Rose? -dice emmett con tono de preocupación, y yo empalidezco.

¡Bueno! Hoy vemos que Rosalie ha sido abandonada por sus padres, y que piensa que los Cullen también la abandonarán.

Rosalie tiene una enfermedad, se llama bulimia. Y con este fic no estoy promoviéndola, para que no digan cosas que no son verdad.

Si después de leer esto piensas que vomitando adelgazarás, estás muy equivocada. La bulimia es un trastorno mental grave, al que se entra muy fácil, pero es difícil salir.

Rose está enferma, por eso piensa así. Pero lo que dice está muy alejado de la realidad.

Ahora lo que hagan después de leer esto no es mi responsabilidad.

Creo que todos los chicos Cullen tendrán algo, algún problema.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Saludos, Merita.


End file.
